L-377202 is a potent and effective antitumor treatment. The specific aims of this protocol are to determine the maximally tolerated dose (MTD) of L-377202 administered once a week for 3 weeks, to evaluate the safety and tolerability of L-377202 including the dose-limiting adverse effects of treatment with L-377202, and to assess the pharmacokinetics of various doses of L-377202 and the plasma profile of liberated doxorubicin and leu-doxorubicin. Our secondary specific aims are to evaluate radiologic and/or prostate-specific antigen (PSA) responses to treatment with L-377202, and to evaluate the relationship between baseline serum PSA level and response to treatment with L-377202.